A New Animal
by Moosecandles
Summary: Riddick's living life thinking Jack is dead. Kyra's dead and Jack emerges from the darkness where she was hiding. Out of the back of the bus.
1. Default Chapter

_A New Animal_

"Come with me Kyra," Jack's eyes were tired as she stared at her.

"If someone doesn't take your face in the system, the authority will look for you. I'm giving you a free ticket." Kyra pleaded taking her hands.

"Why would you go to Crematoria?" Slavery was bad but a Triple Max Prison?

"Being Free in Hell is better than being on a choke leash"

_KYRA_

When he came into Crematoria I tried to remember everything Jack had told me. I tried to keep everything in order in my mind. She had drawn a picture. The picture didn't do anything to prepare me for the sight of Riddick. I had to figure out my story fast. He was coming after me. Well, her. I would be the one here though. Jack told me exactly what to do.

"He will try and escape. If Riddick thinks you're me He'll get you out."

"Jack what are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Just trust me,"

"Won't he be able to tell?" A beat of silence.

"He hasn't seen me in a long time,"

So much happened in those moments when I first saw him. I had to save his life first. With the chains. I tried to look cold. The excitement inside me must not have shown through. I pretended I didn't even see him. I had to get my stories straight quick.

"How Do I Get Eyes Like That?"

_JACK_

"Get off me you fucking shit!" I couldn't breath. Mark had me on the floor and he kicked me in the ribs again as Cassie grabbed my wrists. Mercs. They had slaved me out and now they were going to take me to Crematoria. Kyra's plan must not have worked. He grabbed my legs and lifted me off the ground Cassie held my arms behind me. The same crew. The same shits. Though I happily noted the loss of a few crew members. Kitara, a blond bitch, Roland, an angry black haired man probably switched over to the other side. Residing in some prison.

I fought the arms and legs against me but it just didn't happen. They dragged me over to a set of cuffs in the wall. Cassie fastened in my hands behind my back and then Mark slammed my ankles into the other set.

"What was that dear?" Mark's sarcastic English accent cut into me. I lowered my eyes to meet his through half lids and growled through my teeth.

"Get off me you fucking shit," I said slower.

"So testy all of a sudden," Mark looked at Cassie with a deadly smile. Cassie smiled.

"Let's pat her down," Cassie got close and started to reach out her hands and I slammed towards her.

"Cassie…get out of my face." Cassie backed away. It's nice to know you've got enough steel in a gaze to scare someone even when you're chained to a wall. Mark smiled and waved her off. She looked at her shoes and then left the room. She wouldn't make it much longer in that life. Mark smiled then turned away from me to face a wall. Kyra emerged from the shadows to the left of him. I relaxed against the wall. Thank Mecca.

"I thought that it didn't work," Kyra smiled lightly. Mark grabbed her hand and turned her towards him for a moment. She caught his wrist. He let go. She walked over to me quickly and unhinged the cuffs.

"Should have trusted me," She smiled. She pointed to the shadows that she came from and I stepped over and found two firing guns. I hitched them onto my belts. Mark was speaking softly.

"Kyra, are you sure that you want to…" She cut him off quickly.

"Don't start, you lost that chance a long time ago," He had fallen in love with her when they had brought both of us onto the crew. Then the rest of the crew slaved us out. He wanted to stop it but said he could do nothing. She had used him to help her but she wasn't dealing with him in any other way. I rubbed my wrists gently.

"Kyra if you just…" I turned around to witness a death stare she had mastered better than I had.

"Just…strap me in Mark." Mark sighed and he snapped her hands and ankles into place. Kyra looked towards me and smiled. Mark looked up at her on the wall and started to open his mouth and instead turned towards me.

"Cassie has to be dead, I'm callin her in and you X her out." I smiled and cocked the gun.

"Shouldn't be a problem," I walked over to Kyra for a moment and squeezed her arm gently.

"Don't worry about me Jack…kid."

"Don't call me kid, we'll see each other again right?" Kyra got a strange look on her face.

"Yeah, sure." Mark turned away and drifted into a corner as I turned around.

"Cassie! I need you!" He made it sound urgent. May Allah Protect Your Soul.

_RIDDICK_

I wasn't prepared. All grown up. In Crematoria. She was nothing like I'd thought. Long hair. Almost elegant even in this Hell. She was just like me. Stuck in a slam. Never see the light of day again. I thought I'd stopped that from happening. Of course not. Life never balances the scales. I'm gonna get the fuck out, and I'm taking her with me.

"Should I Go For The Sweet Spot?"

_JACK_

I didn't know getting it done would hurt so much. When you are on the run from Mercs, Jailers, Slavers, you have to be able to see in the dark. Plus. It's what I always wanted. A step closer to him. Stealing thins to get food means you need to be able to see when it's night in the markets. Being able to sneak up on people. I had to take a slaw job, save up money, steal the money. I still got it thought. Shined my eyes. The pain I thought would be adjusting. It was like hot lava being poured directly into your eye sockets and running through your veins. I was too poor to afford the sleeper meds.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack_

I was hiding in the markets when they found me. After running for a week. Hadn't eaten anything in more. There I was right at the set up. They had been after me for some time. One of the thieves turned convert must have leaked to them. They set up a switch and I flicked it. The transition of money wasn't huge but it worked. I figured it wouldn't be triggered. I was wrong. How could I not go after it? They took me right in. and with them being in charge instead of government I was taken to be a convert instead of put directly into a cell. Then a woman saw me.

"Who is this stunning vision?"

_Dame Vaako_

She has long blond dreadlocks, a few strands had escaped. They were curly. He had goggles over her eyes. She was wearing all black with giant combat boots. She was pale. Probably because she traveled mostly at night. When I lifted the goggled to look at her eyes she shut them against the sun. When she opened them I saw Riddick's eyes shining back at me.

"Hold, a moment guards," The two guard held her by her wrists and legs. She had a handcuff on each wrist that she must have escaped being brought in once. Now they were more like bracelets. Vaako came up next to me sliding an arm around my waist.

"Why are you paying attention to this breeder?" she opened her eyes again. "Ah I see,"

"I was thinking I would give her as a present,"

"To who?"

"Riddick," The girl's eyes widened

"What?" We ignored her

"She's not house broken,"

"That's the way he likes them,"

_Jack_

When I saw him again I was overwhelmed. He was just as amazing as he had always been. Larger than life. Threatening and beautiful. And absolutely dangerous. This could have had something to do with the fact that I was roped to the metal of the bed in his room. It was a giant spike that reached the ceiling. It was made to look like old canopy beds. It was cold against the flesh of my wrist. But all of me went hot when he looked at me.

He crossed the floor in a few steps after he shut the door. He got dangerously close. Inches…centimeters from my face. His hand ran up my back, through my hair and lifted the goggles off my face. They dropped to the floor as he let out a breath. Anyone who didn't know him would just have assumed he was breathing, I knew better.

"They didn't tell me about your eyes," I lost my breath. It had been forever since I heard him speak. I wasn't prepared for it at all. He saw me trying to breath and a smirk came to his face. "Cat got your tongue?"

_No, but you can have it,_ was what I wanted to say.

"Riddick we've met before," The roll of his eyes as he crossed the room again to sit down in a chair showed that girls must have tried that line all the time.

"Where specifically?" I wanted to make him ask a million questions. Just so I could hear that rumble in his voice. I tried not to hyperventilate as I looked at him.

"On a planet a long time ago…you saved…" he had his hands on my arms grasping them as hard as he could. He was starting to break them. He was shoving a glared down my throat.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Jack," he slapped me across the left side of my face and it felt like my neck and detached from my body.

"I don't know how you know about her, but she's dead. In the ground,"

"Riddi…" another slap landed across the right side. That's when the tears started coming. The last time I cried was when Imam told me that he had left. Not when they sold me to the slave trade, not the million times I had almost died. But here came the waterworks.

He stopped and stared at me for a moment breathing heavily. He didn't get worked up over much. He kept his cool. It made me sort of happy to see that it was me that worked him up. Except the feeling that every piece of my brain had been rearranged kind of dulled out the happy feeling.

"I'm going to enjoy…"

"Riddick…please…"He slammed my head back against the spike as he pushed his hand over my mouth. He leaned in ever close

"Ripping your fingers from their sockets," He was so close and he was bending down to glare into my matching eyes. His eyelashes brushed against mine. I felt bile rise in my throat. I broke into a cold sweat and more tears started. All that danger had never been directed at me before. My eyes were wide and I felt like the little girl I had been back on that planet. Something in my eyes must have stopped him as he grabbed my fingers. He took a deep breath then inhaled again. He took his hand away from my mouth. He traced the side of my face with his fingers.

"Riddick…?"

"You smell like her…" My eyes started to let out more tears.

"I'm…"

"Tell me about the planet…and Kyra,"


End file.
